


An Answered Wish

by LNZetsumei



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Feels, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: In a world filled with violence, one can't deny wanting a peaceful life with the ones they love.





	An Answered Wish

30XX the world is filled with war and conflict,the population dropped drastically, crimes and murders constantly being on news. New and modern technology being used and build. Okita is a captain of his division in the special police force.

But one day, instead of waking up to tainted sky, smoke in the air, gunshots and cries of terror in the distance. He woke up to a bright blue sky, white fluffy clouds, grass, flowers, trees and colors their people once tainted. He began to explore, small wildlife follows him out of curiosity.

Okita caught scent of a sweet scent of flowers in the fresh air and saw a figure in the distance, standing calmly in the field of sakura trees. Black kimono gently fluttering in the rain of petals, indigo hair gave a gentle contrast of the pink surroundings.

He couldn't hear his own voice as the person turns to face him upon Okita calling his name. His vision blurred and then it was not, a hand gently cupped his cheek, thumb brushing away the tear. "Souji."

"Sorry for the wait... Hajime-kun." Pulling Hajime into his embrace, he realized.

He was no longer in the world he once knew, but that was fine, because he was able to meet with his loved one again and this time... surely. They won't be separated again.


End file.
